Suffer
by missdallywinston
Summary: She was about to practically send Ezra to his death. But no, he was using her for years, making her believe that he actually loved her. Karma is a bitch, after all. One Shot inspired by the promos for 4x21.


"Why are you going to Principal Hackett's house?" Hanna pried, chasing Aria down the street.

"Because I'm telling him everything about me and Ezra," Aria snapped back, smiling slightly at how horribly she was about to hurt Ezra. It was only too bad that she couldn't hurt him as bad as he had hurt her.

Hanna continued on with her quick steps and asked, "What do you mean telling him everything?"

Aria whisked around and spat, "I'm not gonna be the only one who suffers from this, Hanna!"

Hanna sighed, "If you do this, Ezra's not just gonna suffer, he's gonna go to jail."

"Exactly," Aria explained. "Don't try to stop me, _please_."

Hanna gulped and stepped closer to Aria. "You don't want him in jail. One day you'll think about it and miss him. But you want be able to talk to him because he'll be too busy trying not to get killed in a madhouse full of orange jumpsuits and disgusting food!"

Aria only shrugged before spinning around on her heel and making a plan. She stormed up the steps of her principal's home before knocking on the door extensively. Here goes nothing…

Ezra drank more and more scotch while resting at the cabin. Ever since the ski lift, he didn't want to go back to Rosewood, in fear that he'd see Aria or one of her friends. So, he had gone straight back to cabin, called in a sub for his class tomorrow, and drowned his sorrows with liquor.

He had no clue what would happen the next time he saw Aria, if he ever got to see her again. Would she slap him? Would she cry some more?

Then, Ezra stopped wondering what she would do, but when she would do it? When would he ever see Aria again?

"Miss Montgomery?" Hackett asked with a furrowed brow. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you and tell you the truth," Aria answered. "Mr. Fitz and I were serious. And we were still seeing each other after he came to Rosewood High the second time."

Principal Hackett nodded and offered her inside. "Miss Montgomery, you understand that now, I'll have to-"

"I know what I'm saying, sir. And I don't want him around anymore," Aria stated before white lying through her teeth. "He started pressuring me into things and I'm scared. I want him gone, please."

"Let me call the police, okay?" Hackett comforted. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Twenty minutes later after Aria told more lies about Ezra forcing himself on her and terrifying her, the police arrived and asked a few routine questions. Lastly they turned to Aria and questioned. "Do you know where he is? Someone just checked his apartment; he's not there."

Aria knew where he must have been, and even though that was the last place she ever wanted to go again, nodded. "Yeah," she sniffled. "Yeah, I have a pretty good idea."

She told them a few more things before jumping in her car and leading them to the cabin. Forty minutes later, they pulled up to the small shack and parked behind Aria. She took a deep breath and almost wished she could take back everything she had just said. She was about to practically send Ezra to his death. But no, he was using her for years, making her believe that he actually loved her. Karma is a bitch, after all.

A cop stood next to her and asked, "He's here?"

Aria swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

Ezra heard a car door close before a sharp knock on his door. He figured it was Aria, ready to talk. He opened the door after sighing but was quickly taken aback.

"Are you Ezra Fitz?" asked a man in a police uniform. Ezra gulped at the sight of his gun and badge and nodded. "Ezra Fitz, you are under arrest for the statutory rape of Aria Montgomery. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law."

Ezra gasped as another officer cuffed his hands behind his back. Ezra began to protest and exclaimed, "What? That's crazy!"

The policeman continued reading Ezra his Miranda Rights and lead Ezra out of the cabin. Stepping out of the building, Ezra stopped his claims making eye contact with Aria, who was leaning against her car. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked at him. His jaw dropped and everything connected in his head. This reminded him of something Alison was capable of, not Aria. Aria wasn't ruthless like this, wasn't this heartless. But seeing the wrath overpower the sadness in her eyes, he should have seen this coming. He should have realized how easily she could throw him in jail. He couldn't blame her, really. After everything he had done, he just couldn't.

Aria got up from the car and stomped towards him, he boots crunching the gravel beneath her feet. She stood up tall before Ezra. He looked down at her and half expected her to break down into tears and apologize for the mess she'd just served him. He half expected her to break down in sobs. He wasn't expecting her slap him so hard that the sound of the smack continuously rang in his ears.

Ezra flinched backward after and Aria let out a pent up sob. "Aria, I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

Aria looked between him and a cop, who was watching the interactions between the two. "You deserve this. I hate that I had to go this far, believe me, but I can't have you around. Goodbye, Ezra."

Ezra watched her walk on and swallowed a lump down. The cop shoved him in the back of the squad car before going into the front seat with his cronies.

He watched Aria from the rearview mirror as they drove to the police station, the image of her getting more and more miniscule. He felt tears in his eyes thinking of what would happen next. Jail, court, prison. Aria was nowhere in his future.

He had really lost her. Forever.


End file.
